Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer-generated imagery (CGI) and computer-aided animation, and more specifically, this disclosure relates to techniques for realistically generating locomotion for quadruped models.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasingly wide-spread availability of computers, many graphic artists and animators rely upon computers to assist in the production process for the creation of animations, computer-generated imagery (CGI) and the like. In doing so, the artists and animators may create virtual models stored in computer memory that represent physical models or other entities (e.g., fictitious characters). Typically, two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) computer-aided animation combines 2D/3D models of objects and programmed movement of one or more of the models. In 3D computer animation, an object modeling process can be used in which objects are sculpted, akin to working with real clay or plaster, working from general forms to specific details, for example, with various sculpting tools. Models may be constructed, for example, out of geometrical vertices, faces, and edges in a 3D coordinate system to represent the objects. These virtual models can be manipulated using computers to, for example, simulate physics, design aesthetic actions such as poses or other deformations, create lighting, coloring and paint, or the like, of characters or other elements of a computer animation display.